falloutfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Nauki Centrologów
Witaj! Witaj w elektronicznych zasobach Centrologii! Znajdziesz tutaj krótki opis naszych wierzeń i zakazane niegdyś nauki Centrum. Holodysk, który trzymasz nie przedstawia ostatecznego słowa w temacie centrologii - potraktuj go raczej jako elementarz, a nas jako swoich duchowych opiekunów. MENU GŁÓWNE Historia Filozofia Skorowidz Bibliografia HISTORIA Wspólnotę naszą założył jeszcze przed Wielkim Potopem, wspaniały twórca i wizjoner, człowiek o nazwisku Hubber Centrobel. Dostrzegł nadchodzący upadek ówczesnej medycyny, upadek religii i upadek rządów. Wiedział, że świat potrzebował czegoś nowego... Świat potrzebował Centrologii. Zainspirowany ówczesną muzyką i swymi doświadczeniami z pozaziemskimi przybyszami, nauczał nas o kołach na niebie, jak sprawić by się rozżarzyły i jak pojąć Wielki Okrąg Życia. Nazywamy go Centrum, przez niego poznaliśmy swe miejsce w Okręgu - on jest naszą piastą, a my jego szprychami. Obracamy się wokół jego nauk. Publikując niezliczone ilości książek i dzienników, Centrum głosił słowo Centrologii - czym błyskawicznie zwrócił na siebie uwagę różnej maści prześmiewców. Kpili z jego prac nazywając je "pseudonaukowym" i "niebezpiecznym bełkotem, który może tylko zaszkodzić swym czytelnikom." Mimo wielu obserwacji Pozaziemskich Pojazdów, mających miejsce na całym globie, wrogowie obstawali przy krytyce słów Centrum. Wiemy, że byli zwykłymi głupcami małej wiary, ale wielkiej władzy. W ich szeregach stali członkowie rządów, ponadnarodowych korporacji i innych organizacji, ukrywających najwspanialszą wiadomość wszech czasów przed mieszkańcami ziemi. Centrologia zeszła na jakiś czas do podziemia, gotując swe siły przeciwko tym, którzy zazdrościli jej prostoty i przydatności dla zwykłych ludzi. Kiedy w końcu ówcześni Centrologowie przystąpili do kontrataku, mało kto potrafił im się przeciwstawić - zinfiltrowali organizacje, które starały się ich zniszczyć, stworzyli programy "telewizyjne", mające na celu obnażenie kłamstw, którymi rząd całymi latami karmił lud. Wywołało to chwilową reakcję negatywną. Przeciętny człowiek wątpił w Centrologię z powodu wypaczonych informacji pojawiających się w mediach. Czekała nas jeszcze długa walka z tymi, którzy nazywali nas szaleńcami. W owym cza się zakończył swój żywot wielki Centrum, przepełniając nasze serca niewypowiedzianym smutkiem. Uzbrojeni w wiedzę, którą napełnił nas Centrum, jednoczeni z Gwiezdnym Ojcem, obracającym ku nam kosmiczny okrąg, osiągnąwszy wyższy poziom świadomości przepełnieni byliśmy pewnością, iż prawdziwą była droga, którą kroczyliśmy. Wzdłuż niej pojawiali się nowi wyznawcy, wielu których zwyczajnie pragnęło zaznać wiary, iż gdzieś tam jest miejsce lepsze od tego świata. Zaoferowaliśmy im dowód istnienia życia na innych planetach i filozofię, która pozwala na zrozumienie Wszechświata. Ludzie garnęli się do nas, zainspirowani prawością naszych umysłów. A fakt, iż przetrwaliśmy Wielki Potop nietknięci oznaczał, że Wielki Okrąg obraca się zgodnie z naszymi naukami. FILOZOFIA Centrologia składa się z prostych reguł, stworzonych przez najwybitniejsze religijne i filozoficzne umysły przedpotopowej ziemi - wierzymy, że życie, wszechświat i wszystko inne najlepiej symbolizuje obracający się okrąg. Zewnętrzny obwód okręgu składa się z tych, którzy nie rozumieją naszych nauk i nie rozumieją prawdy. Nazywamy ich "wieńcem rozpaczy", jako że Okrąg z każdym obrotem miażdży ich puste jestestwa. Wyznawcy centrologii są Szprychami Koła. Rozumiemy co wprawia okrąg w ruch, robimy wszystko, żeby ten ruch utrzymać. Ci, którzy panują nad częścią okręgu nazywani są Piastami. - z tego co wiemy, było i jest ich bardzo niewielu, - oświeconych umysłów, szukających poprawy losu swych bratnich ziem. Twórcę Centrologii nazywamy Wielką Piastą, jako że jest tym, który najbardziej zbliżył się do Prawdy. Praktykując naszą religię, stosujemy naukowe metody stworzone przez Centrum i ulepszone przez jego spadkobierców, których celem jest uszeregowanie wadliwych neurodyn, które tworzą dysharmonię i asymetrię koła. Pozwala nam to na oczyszczenie naszych wnętrz i przygotowanie się do samokontroli. Tylko poprzez proces samokontroli jesteśmy w stanie osiągnąć cel i tylko samokontrola pozwala nam zrozumieć nasze miejsce w kosmosie i na Wielkim Okręgu. Jedynie w samokontroli odnajdujemy drogę do stania się godnymi wejścia na pokład ognistych tarcz, które przybędą nam na spotkanie na planecie Quetzel. Myślimy o naszej wspólnocie jako o religii połączonej z najlepszą metodą naukową - nazywamy to naukową duchowością... mamy nadzieję, że i ty wkrótce będziesz tak na to patrzył. Oto nasza historia stworzenia: Przed wiekami wszyscy żyli w pokoju i wzajemnej harmonii. Ciało, umysł i duch były jednością we wszystkich stworzeniach, a istniejące technologie przekraczały wszelkie wyobrażenia. Był to czas pokoju, twórczości i zjednoczenia. I wtedy nadeszły Mroczne Dni. Thrakazog Czarna Dziura zaczął szerzyć nauki o rozszczepianiu ciała i umysłu i odłączeniu ducha. Wybuchła Wielka WOjna, która zniszczyła dusze i ciała, rozsiewając ich szczątki po całym Okręgu. Od osi istnienia, a jego szprychy połamały się na koleinach, które stworzył Thrakazog. Musiało powstać nowe życie. I tak się stało, na planecie Terra, jak i na innych planetach wszechświata. (Skupiamy się głównie na życiu, które powstało na Terrze, gdyż mimo, iż wierzymy, że kiedyś ponownie połączymy oddzielone szprychy wraz ze swymi gwiezdnymi braćmi musimy najpierw skoncentrować się na uczynieniu z nas samych sprawnych szprych.) Nowe życie skażone nienawiści i nieporozumień, a przez Terrę przetaczały się kolejne wojny. Wreszcie przyszedł dzień, w którym pewien wizjoner uświadomił sobie, że jedyną drogą do pokoju, porozumienia i oświecenia było oczyszczenie ludzkich dusz z umarłych skrawków. Tym wizjonerem był Centrum. Proces oczyszczania trwa do dziś. SKOROWIDZ UKC/Uszeregowany Kandydat Centrum: Poziomy oświecenia mierzone są stopniem oczyszczenia twoich neurodyn, w procesie odrzucania negatywnej energii twojej tkanki i zmiany jej w pozytywną energię psychiczną. Gdy osiągniesz odpowiedni poziom zetańskiej energii, możesz udać się w podróż na Quetzel, lub możesz czekać w nadziei, że Podniesienie odbędzie się jeszcze za twojego życia. Uszeregowanie: Gdy neurodyny pozostają zanieczyszczone i utrzymują niskie poziomy Zeta kandydata, poddajemy je "uszeregowaniu" - na uniwersalnym Okręgu przeprowadzając Skan Zeta uszkodzonej neurodyny i usuwając zanieczyszczenia. Zbyt częste szybkie uszeregowanie jest szkodliwe dla ducha. Doświadczenie: Oświecenie jest stanem następującym po UKC-9 - gdy kandydat zdobył już na tyle dużą wiedzę, że staje się integralną częścią Wielkiego Okręgu i może zakończyć swą ziemską egzystencję. By doprowadzić resztę z nas do stanu łaski i udzielić wskazówek jak pokierować kołem własnego losu. Wielki Okrąg: określenie to odnosi się do cyklicznej natury wszechświata, czasu i przestrzeni. Wszystko jest częścią Wielkiego Okręgu. Są tacy, którzy potrafią sterować Okręgiem - lub po prostu rozumieją w jakim kierunku się on porusza - my nazywamy ich bogami, prorokami i wizjonerami. Ci którzy opanowali sztukę kierowania Wielkim Okręgiem są prawdziwie oświeceni. Neurodyny: Neurodyny są stanami ducha. Starożytne religie nazywały je "shakrami:. Mogą zostać zanieczyszczone umarłymi skrawkami dusz i negatywną energią emanującą z dręczycieli. Dręczyciele: Osobnicy tak pełni negatywnej energii i skażonych skrawków dusz, że potrafią wywrzeć swój zły wpływ na szukających oświecenia samą swoją obecnością. Należy ich unikać - wielu z nich jest tak skażonych, że nie potrafią dojrzeć wartości płynącej z dobrego oczyszczenia i starają się zmienić kurs Wielkiego Okręgu. Quetzel: Planeta, na którą zabierze nas Gwiezdny Ojciec, gdy staniemy Zoptymalizowani, spotkamy na niej swych gwieździstych braci i dołączymhy do nich w niebiańskiej wędrówce ognistych tarcz. Wieniec Rozpaczy: Osoba lub osoby, które nie poddały się jeszcze procesowi uszeregowania i oczyszczenia neurodyn. Gwiezdny Ojciec: Niektórzy nazwaliby go "bogiem". My wolimy o nim myśleć jako o uniwersalnej sile z której pobieramy swoją energię i której tę energię oddajemy w cyklicznym związki. Podniesienie: Czas, w którym Gwiezdny Ojciec wzywa nas od domu, na Quetzel, gdzie spotkamy swych pozaziemskich braci i zbliżymy się do środka Wielkiego Okręgu. Ci, którzy podjęli próbę zrozumienia słów Centrum, obojętnie jaki byłby ich poziom UKC, zostaną zaproszeni do połączenia się z Gwiezdnym Ojcem w niebiosach planety Quetzel. Skan Zeta: Inne okr eślenie na "uszeregowanie", Skan Zeta pomaga w oczyszczeniu neurodyn i ducha. W procesie tym bierze udział urządzenie, które przepuszcza wielkie dawki elektryczności przez skórę - napięcie elektryczne jest dokładnie obliczane, co do wolna, do wartości potrzebnej do usunięcia negatywnej energii z neurodyny. Gdy poddajesz się Skanowi Zeta, ścieżka twojego życia staje się bardziej zgodna z ruchem Wielkiego Error Bibliografia Książki Centrum (Wymienione są tutaj setki tytułów, między innymi: Naukowa Duchowość, Pole bitewne Quetzel, A Ponad Nami Gwiezdny Ojciec, Zebrane Listy Zakupów, Notatki i Przemyślenia, Jak Skutecznie Pozwać Wroga, Jak Stworzyć Kult, Książki Które Napiszę Po Śmierci.) en:Hubologist teachings ru:Учение хабологов uk:Вчення хабологів Kategoria:Holodyski (Fallout 2) Kategoria:Holodyski Kategoria:Centrolodzy Kategoria:Fallout 2